


Scraps Self Indulgent One Shots

by EldritchScraps



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, Self-Indulgent, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EldritchScraps/pseuds/EldritchScraps
Summary: A collection of short vignettes I wrote when sad to make me feel better, I thought it might be fun to share them.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon/Aradia Megido, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Ashen Rose

The air is cold, Rose could see her breath as she turned the box over in her hands. She had bought these as a joke, a way to tease Kanaya by adding on to the edgy persona she had built, and yet here she is. She leaned onto the railing of the balcony, ripping into the plastic wrapping. She turned it over in her hands once more before opening the box.

She grabbed a solitary cigarette, a little secret she shared with herself. She never talked about the day in the woods from when she was 12, when she found herself experimenting with the very same substance. And now, 10 years later she finds herself with the same empty feeling in her chest, the same cold breeze blowing through as she put the stick in her mouth.

She lit it, inhaling softly, a warm feeling filling her lungs before blowing out a cloud of smoke. Her hand started trembling, whether it was the cold breeze on her loosely covered body or the tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared off into the distance she wasn’t sure. She stood there, weeping into the evening as a faint light appeared behind her, along with the ever so matronly voice she knew all too well.

“Rose?” Kanaya called out, looking out to her silhouette “Is Everything Alright?” 

Rose couldn’t bring herself to look back at her, she didn’t want her to see her like this. Broken, falling back into old habits. She stayed quiet, trembling more as she sank into herself. Kanaya stepped closer, placing a hand on Rose’s shoulder as small specks of rain started to hit them. 

“Rose, Darling” 

“I’m fine” She sniffled out, taking another shaky drag of the cigarette “Im just… being dumb again” 

“Rose, You Are One Of The Smartest People I Know”

“That’s not what I meant”

“Then What Do You Mean, I Can't Help If You Don't Talk To Me” Kanaya spoke softly, Rose looked over to her with tired eyes. 

“There’s no reason for me to be sad… nothing has happened for the longest time and yet…”

“And Yet?”

“I still feel empty…” Rose looks down as soon as she says this, afraid of Kanaya’s reaction. She’s surprised to feel the woman’s arms wrapped around her, hugging her tightly. 

“I'm So Sorry Rose, That Must Be Very Difficult” her voice trembled softly, her grip tightening as she teared up

“W-What for? You did nothing wrong…” 

“It Must Be So Hard To Deal With That On Your Own… I'm Thankful You Felt Like You Could Tell Me” Kanaya explained, Rose’s arms slowly wrapped around her too, sobbing into her arms. They would remain in this state for a few minutes before Kanaya insisted they go inside.


	2. Nepeta's Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nepeta has a realization about her feelings

Nepeta sat on the floor, humming softly as she watched Equius leave, heading off to do something or another. She had been too busy thinking about something else to really listen. She stood up, dusting herself off before scampering over to the stack of crates in the corner. She pushed them to the side, looking up the large mural she had been making of her and Karkat. She giggled at it for a second, pleasantly happy, she grabbed her paints to continue working on it when out of the corner of the eye she saw it.

It was a small drawing of Aradia and Equius with a heart above them, for some reason anytime she looked at it, she felt a hole in her chest. She walked over to it, sitting down on the floor. Her eyes lingered over the drawing of Aradia, her mind starting to wonder. She looked back to the large painting of her and Karkat, the emptiness growing bigger and bigger as the moments dragged on. She stood up, covering up both pictures with crates. 

She sat on the floor, her mind racing with thoughts as she idly started to paint. What was this feeling, it’s hardly a good one. She kept thinking and thinking until she zoned back into reality, looking at what she was painting. It was more crude than her normal work (which she didn't think was possible), it was her and Aradia, a few small hearts scattered around them. A blush came to Nepeta’s face as she promptly freaked the fuck out. Scratching at the floor until the drawing was unrecognizable, the girl huffing and panting heavily as she looked down to the scratched up floor.

“:33< oh no…” She spoke quietly, her voice shaking a bit “oh no oh no oh no” 

She stood up, walking over to the large crate pile, pushing it over looking up at the large mural again, the hollowness in her chest growing as she looked up at the painting of her kissing him. She was trembling softly as she looked around, it felt like the walls were closing in around her. She felt the eyes of the large karkat bore into her chest, why did she feel like this. 

“:33< im in love with Karkitty…” she thought, unable to get the image of the drawing of her and Aradia from her head as she backed up, starting to breath heavily “R-right?”

She hit the wall, clutching her chest as her breathing got more and more frantic. Tears rolling down her cheeks as her mind raced, curling up into a ball.


End file.
